Fiber optic enclosures can be used in fiber optic networks to provide an access location for subscribers to a main fiber optic cable. These fiber optic enclosures typically include connection ports at which fiber optic connectors of a subscriber cable can be engaged to established fiber optic connectivity for a given subscriber location.
In some instances, however, the subscriber cable does not include fiber optic connectors. In some instances, the subscriber cable is spliced to the fiber optic cables within the fiber optic enclosure. Therefore, it is desirable to have a fitting that can mount to the fiber optic enclosure at the connection ports and allow the subscriber cable to pass through the fitting to the interior of the fiber optic enclosure.